Natsu has a Twin!
by Curiosity- Or n0t
Summary: "Hi, my name is Dragoneel. I am Natsu's older twin brother." Those words was all it took for the guild to be plunged into Natsu's past and soon very confusinf future. Especially when his twin is falling for Lucy. NaLu or LucyXOC
1. They meet him

Chapter 1

"Natsu, let's play a game to where you are the prince and I am the dragon."

"I don't want too."

"Please"

"No! "

"Fine . I guess I have to force you too"

"No I don't want! Igneel!"

….

Natsu slowly opened his eyes and looked over to see Happy sleeping peacefully. He smiled and got up and looked out the window of his little cottage in the forest and gave a small smile at the memory he just had not too long ago. He missed those times with Igneel and the other child. He got out of his cot and headed over to the nearby stream to wash up. Despite contrary belief he really does like water even though he is a fire dragon slayer. He only disliked ice because it reminded him of Gray, the stupid pervert. He got undressed and went into the steam but soon was distracted by an exceed crying on one of the rocks. He saw that it was black with a white dot on its forehead and it looked no older than Happy. He walked over to it and placed his hand on its head as it cried. He started to rub it back and forth which calmed it down a little bit but that was it. Its yellow eyes looked at him and gave its head a tilt in confusion and then latched onto him and cried more. Natsu couldn't decide what to do, he could allow the little exceed to cling to him or he could get it to let go and take it back to his home. He decided to do the latter and brought it home to meet Happy, who was most likely just getting up for the day. He walked into his home and got the little exceed to let go. He couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl but judging from the pants it wore he assumed it was boy. He heard Happy begin to stur and turned to see Happy looking at the two of them.

"Natsu, who is that?" Happy sounded confused and tired all at once.

"I don't know. I just walked over to him and petted him and then he latched onto me." Natsu explained with a little shrugged

Happy quickly flew over to the other exceed and held out his paw and made an introduction. "Hi my name is happy and the pink haired guy you just hugged is Natsu. What' you name?'

"My name it Blackie and that would explain the scent I smelled on him. Then I guess I really am lost." With that said he started tearing up again. Very soon his cries filled their home and Happy tried to consul him but nothing was working and Natsu was beginning to feel his heart ache so he went over to the feline and petted his head.

"Don't worry we will help you find your way back home." Natsu sounding rather mature, soon Blackie stopped crying and smiled. He had a mouth full of fangs that looked extremely deadly causing happy to shiver and Natsu to raise an eyebrow. Happy watched as Blackie decided to roam around their little hut. He seemed fascinated with the place but at the same time disinterested in it. His eyes would become bright and full of life at one thing then dull at another. Natsu getting bored decided to pick up Blackie and head to guild and let his guild mates meet the little exceed. The problem was as soon as he touched Blackie, the exceed flinched and swatted his hand away. He was startled because it hurt like hell and Blackie looked on edge btu he soon gained his composure and gave a sad look.

"I'm sorry but I only let one person pick me up and you're not him even though you look like him." stated Blackie.

"Oh… okay." Natsu gave his usual grin and headed out the door but his thoughts still bugged him about Blackie's owner. He was hopeful that is was the person he was talking about but at the same time it hoped it wasn't because then there would be more confusion at guild and the last thing he wanted to do was explain to the guild his past.

He gave out a sigh and kept on walking to the guild. He soon found himself in front of the guild doors and kicked them open with enough force to bang them against the wall. The entire guild turned to look at him and either yelled hi or challenged him to a fight. He yelled hi back and started a fight with Gray and almost forgetting the new exceed standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Natsu who's that little exceed standing next to Happy?"

"Huh… oh right. Everyone this is Blackie and I found him near my home." Natsu sounded excited and gestured to Blackie who was by now standing on one of the tables, staring at the guild like they were insane and needed to be committed. His ears soon ringed with the squeals of the female guild members and covered his ears. The next thing he knows he is in someone's arms and he's poised for attack but stops once Natsu yanks him out of their hands and quickly places him on the table.

"Natsu! Why did you do that?" asked a very aggravated Erza as he demon aura surrounded her.

"I'm sorry but he doesn't like to be picked up by anyone but his owner." Answered Natsu while hiding behind a pillar.

"It's true I don't like other people touching me unless it's him." Stated Blackie as he nodded his head to get his word across.

"Oh sorry we didn't know." Said all of the girls that surrounded him

"It's okay but….." He was cut off by a figure standing in the doorway. Blackie's eyes soon filled with tears and he flew into the arms of the figure. None of the others could make the figure out because the sun was right behind it. They only heard Blackie crying in its arms and making cute noises. They watched as the figures hand came up and rubbed Blackie's head. Everyone seemed curious as to who this figure was except for Natsu because he stiffed and began to tear up. The only ones' who noticed were the dragon slayers and Gray because he was standing next to him.

"Hey flame- brain do you know that figure?" asked a concerned but never show it to his rival Gray.

"Yes, I do."

"Really who is it Natsu?" asked a curious Lucy who walked over beside him when he was hiding from Erza's glare.

"He's…." He didn't finish because he ran over and tackled the figure to the ground and nearly smooching Blackie in the process.

"You are heavy. Get off!" With that said the figure kicked Natsu of him and gave glare in his direction. The entire guild froze as Natsu went flying through the wall and into the bar. The figure soon walked over to the almost conscious Natsu and punched him in the head. The entire guild soon got prepared to fight but stopped when Natsu started laughing his head off. He looked up and smiled at the now distinguished male.

"Long time no see. Twin."

The guild remind silent and watched as the figures hood fell off and revealed the same colored pink hair as Natsu. He turned around and looked exactly like Natsu and he soon waved and said

"Hello my Name is Dragoneel. Natsu's older twin brother."

After about five seconds the entire guild screamed "What!"

**This is uneditted and it's something I just decied to write. Please Review and tell me what you think. :D**


	2. Their reunion

Chapter 2

Their screaming resulted in every dragon slayer flinching and Dragoneel released a growl and shot every one of them a glare ten times scarier than Erza's. The entire guild's blood ran cold and they quickly backed away from him. Natsu on the other hand latched back onto his arm and started pouting like a five year old which resulted in another fist connecting with his skull.

"Natsu, knock it off before I break one of your arms." Dragoneel tried sounding angry but failed miserably and allowed Natsu to cling to him, but Blackie wasn't too happy about that and kicked Natsu in the head. Natsu's head shot up and he glared at Blackie. Blackie in return stuck out his tongue and wrapped his body around Dragoneel's neck. Before Natsu could retaliate, Blackie got flicked on the nose by Dragoneel. He let out a cry and also pouted, while Natsu let out a smug grin.

"You two cause me more trouble." Muttered Dragoneel.

His gaze shifted to the rest of the guild and they panicked because even though he had the same eyes as Natsu. His eyes seemed to be more animalistic and less comforting than scaring. They all tried to make themselves disappear causing Dragoneel to roll his eyes and grab Natsu by his scarf and pull him out the guild.

Once they were out of sight the guild released the breath they were holding and began to talk about Natsu's twin.

"Man he was scary."

"I know but he was also pretty cute in an animalistic kind of way."

"Cana!" yelled Mira

"What? You were thinking it and I said it." Cana replied with a shrug

Mira gave a huff in response causing Cana to smirk. Happy seemed to be worried but he too was kidnapped but by Blackie. Who quickly flew in and grabbed Happy by his tail than just as quick flew back out. His cries were lost to loud noise of Fairy Tail. Lucy however noticed and took pursuit.

"He is not that scary to me he is just another flame-brain." Gray said while trying to sound tough but in reality is scared to death of Dragoneel.

"Yeah right Gray. That guy is scary. I mean he even scared Erza and she doesn't get scared easily." Said Romeo as he pointed to Erza who was glancing at the door to make sure he doesn't come back. Romeo could see her body shaking and her eyes wide from fear. Gray nodded in understanding and sat down not even realizing he stripped down to his boxers again. While the rest of the guild members were busy talking to one another Master Markavoc was smiling and mumbled loud enough so only the dragon slayers could hear it.

"So you have returned to fetch your twin. Right Dragneel." He let out a small giggle and took a sip of his beer and glanced around the guild and began laugh. The guild looked at him like he was crazy, he only shook his head and held up his drink and shouted "To reunion of Natsu and his twin!"

The guild held up their glasses and cheered along with him. However, the only ones not cheering were Wendy, Gajeel and Laxus. The three of them walked over to Markavoc and gave him a concerned look. He in return smiled and gave a slight nod and hopped down from his position at the bar and led them to the second floor of the guild in order to explain what was going on.

"Old man! Do you know that boy that called himself Dragoneel?" snapped Laxus, for he sensed something very off with Dragoneel but could not place it.

"Calm down brat! To answer your question yes I do know him."

"What?! How come none of us met him better yet why is not a part of the guild?" asked a very confused Gajeel for he did not like the feeling of fear growing within him.

"He is not a part of the guild because he didn't want to be."

"Master, what is this deadly aura around him he seemed to radiate it." Asked a most definitely concerned Wendy

At that question Markavoc smiled and looked them and answered. "The reason why you three are on edge is because Dragoneel gives a new meaning to the word _Dragon Slayer_. As in he is the only one that has actually turned into a dragon hence his name _**Dragon**_eel."

….

All the while Markavoc was explaining, Dragoneel was still dragging Natsu by his scarf toward Natsu's home. He ignored his twin's protest and kept on dragging him until they reached it. He kicked open the door and let go of his scarf and walked over to the poster that had all the missions Natsu did and he found it interesting that the name Lucy would keep popping up. He turned his head to ask him a question but was greeted with a pouty face and sulking twin. Dragoneel sighed and squatted down in front of him.

"Are you mad at me for dragging you away from those people?" asked Dragoneel while tilting his head to the side

"No." Then Natsu turned around and sulked more. He couldn't last long because Dragoneel's arms wrapped around him and Dragoneel muttered "I'm sorry. I just didn't want them to interrupt our reunion after all I haven't seen you for almost 14 years."

Natsu nodded his head in understanding "I understand but you didn't have to scare them. They're my friends and family."

Dragoneel sighed and let go of Natsu. Natsu noticing his twin's irritation became confused because he thought his twin would be happy that he found a place to live after Igneel disappeared. He got up and walked over to Dragoneel and leaned into him because during the entire time he was gone he felt empty without his other half. The two that were named after their personalities Summer and Dragon. Natsu felt his twin relax slightly and gave a grin when he turned around to look at him but he was soon on the ground holding his head.

"You idiot twin!"

"What did I do?"

"I heard about that incident with Acnologia. How stupid could you get? Huh?"

"Hehehe I was hoping you wouldn't hear about that." Natsu said while rubbing his head

"Right and then you go missing for seven years on top of that." By this time flames were coming out of Dragoneels mouth and Natsu was backing away from him. but Dragoneel sighed and looked over to a picture of a girl with blonde hair and asked "Is this blonde girl Lucy?"

Natsu ran over a covered the picture with his hand and sent his twin a glare. Dragoneel glared back and shoved him out of the way. The two got into a fight and Blackie flew in with Happy and both exceeds sweat dropped in response. The two quickly dodged a table heading their way but it landed at the feet of another person and that person let out a shriek causing the males to stop fighting and look at the door to the person.

The first to respond was Natsu "Luce!"

"Hi, Natsu I just wanted to make sure you were okay and not in any danger but I can see that I am the one in danger." Lucy sounded nervous as she felt Dragoneel's eyes on her. She felt exposed even though she had clothes and this weird sensation bloomed but was crushed when Happy said "Lucy's being weird again"

"Shut you cat!"

Natsu quickly ran over to her and started talking a mile minute in his hyperactive tone but stopped once his brother's hand covered his mouth. It resulted in Lucy laughing at Natsu's face. She smiled and walked into his hut with all four males following. She had to sweat drop at the mess those two caused but then again this is Natsu she's talking about so it was to be expected. She sat down and waited for someone to say something but instead had someone sniffing her and she turned to see wild and uncontrollable onyx eyes boring into hers. Lucy gasped and pulled back quickly in hopes of getting out this guy's range of reach. She couldn't however notice Happy and Blackie walking over and she landed on them when she fell.

"Waah Lucy is trying to crush us." Cried out Happy

"Dragoneel help I'm being crushed by some heavy lady." Cried out Blackie

Their insults resulted in Lucy getting angry with the intent to have roasted cat for dinner. She chased them around the house and slammed into Natsu when the two exceeds divided and went in opposite directions. Natsu started laughing while his twin rolled his eyes and headed out.

While outside he heard the two laughing and enjoying themselves. He couldn't help but feel envious of his twin but soon squashed it when he felt an overwhelming pressure in his skull and body. He quickly turned around and looked or the source but it wasn't there anymore. He recognized it immediately and headed off in the direction he felt it. He soon ran into a grass field and saw the person that took him in after Igneel left and the one he called mother for the past 14 years standing there.

Moonlight.

**I read though this to find spelling errors but if I missed any I am sorry. I will try to have chapter 3 done by mid-March. Thank you to all who have reviewed, followed and favorited this story. I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter, until chapter three bye bye :)**


	3. They meet her

"Moonlight?" asked Dragoneel

The woman in question nodded and opened her arms to him.

"Moonlight!" Dragoneel ran as quickly as his legs could carry him and tackled her but she barely budged at all. His tear flowed from his eyes and she patted his head and embraced him. Her scent was the same, wild flowers and incense. He loved her scent more than anything except his twin and Blackie. He snuggled deeper into her chest and let out a sound of happiness. He felt her hands rub his head and she soon moved to look in his face. He smiled up at her. She was exactly as she remembered her. She had dark purple eyes and long white hair that flowed to her butt. She was a head taller than Dragoneel, her skin was blacker than night. She had claws and a tail was swinging back and forth behind her. He remembered that she was one of the few dragons that could take a human form. He heard her sniff him than sneeze. He in return tilted his head in confusion.

"You have a weird scent on you and it smells female." She sniffed again "Around the same age as you if not a decade younger and she seems to use that the rare magic of summoning spirits."

"Female? Oh female you must mean that girl with Natsu all the time. I believe her name is Lucy." Dragoneel explained to her

"Oh so is this Lucy pretty." She raised an eyebrow in question

"Umm not really. She seems kind of annoying an not really worth my interest." He stated as though it were a matter of fact

"I see."

She stared at Dragoneel for a second and shook her head. She knew that Dragoneel got annoyed with almost all females and males, mostly because he preferred animals to humans. Maybe because he could read animals better than humans that he prefers them more but she couldn't really say. She flicked Dragoneel's nose and stared into his confused eyes. He tilted his head again and it made her giggle in response. She loved how adorable he could get when he was confused. He got this blank look and his eyes would light up with confusion and then he would have a small pout that she doubted he knew about. It always caused her to hug him and squeeze him tight.

Dragoneel being pulled into the bone crushing hug started waving around because he couldn't breathe. He tried pulling away but that didn't work. He knew that struggling to get out of her hold was futile and that he would have to wait until she got out of the doting parent mode but it still didn't stop him from fighting to get out of her death hug. She stopped a second before he passed out because of lack of oxygen. She smiled a sheepish smile and turned her head to the bushes and gave a kind smile. She signaled for the person in the bush to come out. The person however did not move so she tapped Dragoneel's shoulder and turned him in the direction of the bush which resulted in him growling once he picked up the scent.

"Natsu come out before I set you and that blue cat of yours on fire!" he yelled in aggravation

Natsu quickly bolted out of the bush toward him and Moonlight. He rubbed his head with Happy landing on his shoulder with the same expression. Moonlight smiled and picked Happy off of Natsu's shoulder and petted his head. She glanced around for Blackie while Dragoneel glared at his twin. She spotted Blackie in the arms of Blonde haired female with brown eyes. She noticed that he was struggling to get loose but she held him tight. She looked down at the blue cat in her arms and smiled down at him while he smiled back up at her.

"What is your name?"

"Happy, Natsu's exceed"

"I see. So are the two of you really close?" Her curiosity was radiating off of her

"Aye! He raised me when I hatched all though sometimes I feel that I have to raise him." Happy said in thought

"No you don't Happy!" Natsu shouted annoyed with his friend

"Yes I do and…" he was cut off by Dragoneel putting Natsu into a head lock.

"How many times do I have to tell you twin that you don't' follow me when I decide to wonder off okay." Dragoneel's voice was laced with annoyance

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again." Natsu started whining because his twin's head lock was getting tighter and tighter.

"Dragonel enough. I believe he has learned his lesson and judging from the fact that the two of you are related I would say that no matter how often you punish he will keep doing the same thing over and over again." Moonlight's voice was filled with amusement

"Fine." He reluctantly let his twin go.

Natsu pulled back and smiled up at the lady that saved his life from the wrath of his twin. He sniffed her because her scent seemed so familiar to him but he couldn't place. Sensing his confusion Moonlight gave him an answer to his unspoken question.

"I am Moonlight. I raised your twin once Igneel went back to the Dragon realm and you may recognize my scent because I led Makarov to you not long after Igneel disappeared and I was the one that took Dragoneel to safety when he turned into dragon right in front of the guild when you two first got there."

Natsu's eyes widen in recognition after she said those words and he remembered the magic counsel showing up to take his twin away because of the transformation, it scared Natsu knowing that his twin would never be free to wonder around like he did because of that incident. He quickly hugged the woman called Moonlight in thanks. He let his tears of gratitude fall freely. He didn't' see her smile nor did he hear Lucy say softly Natsu with tears in her eyes. Dragoneel sighed and turned to face Lucy and Blackie. He walked over to her and stared deep into her eyes. She blushed in response.

"Can you let go of Blackie now? I think he wants to fly over to Moonlight now"

"Huh oh of course." She released Blackie and Blackie sent her a glare and flew over to Moonlight. Dragoneel gave a smirk and followed him but soon glanced back to Lucy and signaled or her to follow. She did and looked into the eyes of the one called Moonlight. To Lucy she was beautiful with her long white hair, blacker than night skin and the childlike face. She looked so innocent and fragile but from what she saw earlier that wasn't the case.

"Hi I am Lucy, Natsu's friend"

"Hello Lucy and I am sure you already heard my name." calmly stated Moonlight

"Yes ma'am." Lucy nodded really quickly. She wasn't sure as to why she was frightened of this lady but she didn't try to figure out why.

Moonlight smirked and looked down at Natsu who was still hugging her and let out an annoyed growl. Natsu quickly let go and gave a sheepish smile. She giggled and hugged him because she couldn't resist his adorableness. Natsu was soon put into a bone crushing hug and went flaying about like Dragoneel did not too long ago. She let him go and smiled her motherly smile at Natsu. But it turned into a frown when Blackie kicked Natsu in the head. Natsu in return glared at Blackie and chased around Moonlight who grabbed both males and slammed their heads together. They flinched and grabbed their heads in response.

"How about we head back to the guild so that way they can meet Moonlight?" asked slightly concerned Lucy

"Sure that sounds great." Moonlight said, while latching onto Lucy and leading them toward the guild. The two males followed behind in silence and it didn't take them long to get there for Moonlight walked unusually fast and by the time they reached the doors the three humans were exhausted and the two exceeds were asleep on the two dragon slayers heads. Moonlight ignored their panting and slammed the guild doors open with her tail. The doors slammed against the walls and shattered into a million pieces.

The guild members all jumped and prepared for battle but froze when they saw a woman holding onto a panting and panicking Lucy and the two dragon slayers behind the panting. They quickly ran over prepared to attack but Makarov voice stopped them in their tracks.

"Stop you brats! Is that any way to welcome an old friend?" shouted Makarov.

He jumped down from the second floor of the guild and walked over to Moonlight. He smiled in greeting but not before his hand smacked her butt. Moonlight grew agitated and kicked him across the guild. He looked like a pin ball bouncing around the guild until he finally hit the bar and broke it. He let out a little laugh and sat up long enough to see her leering over him. He gulped and tried to make himself smaller.

"Makarov! You stupid pervert!" she reached down and hauled him up. Her fist pulled back as she prepared to punch him several times in the face.

Makarov raised his hands in surrender and gave a half-hearted laugh even though his entire body was shaking. Mira seeing this transformed into her demon soul and went after Moonlight. The problem being that Moonlight's tail smacked her to the ground. The entire guild froze as her tail kept Mira down and she sent the horrifying glare their way. The entire guild realized that this female was not someone to mess with unless you know how handle her attacks and most defiantly know how to avoid her tail.

"Yo Flame Brain. Why did you bring that woman here?!" Gray shouted at Natsu as he took his shirt off again.

"I didn't bring her here, Ice Princess! She came on her own!" yelled an annoyed and frighten Natsu because Moonlight turned her gaze to the two boys arguing. She walked over to them with Makarov still in her grasp and tilted her head and soon caught Gray in one of her bone crushing hugs. He let out a yelp and soon began gasping for air. Makarov lay forgotten on the ground and he got up and smacked Moonlight's butt again.

"Ah it's good to have you back Moonlight." He said with perverted look on his face. She turned her attention back to him and sent a glare scary enough to frighten death but Makarov ignored it and said "I think you should introduce yourself now Moonlight."

She nodded and sent him one last glare before she calmly introduced herself. "Hello my name is Moonlight. I am Dragoneel's mother and the sister of Acnologia." She smiled and walked over to Dragoneel and started messing with his hair.

The guild took as second to realize what she said and then "You are the what of what!"

**Yay! Got this one done :D. Now I just need to to start the next one! Please review and tell me what you think. **


	4. Mission and Jealousy?

Moonlight ignored their outburst and kept messing with Dragoneel's hair. Her tail swished back and forth as she concentrated on his hair. She could never get to get his hair to cooperate. It always stuck up wherever it wanted too. She tugged on it causing Dragoneel to grunt and she gave an apologetic smile. She took notice of Natsu staring in awe of her and Dragoneel and how he was standing still and she was messing with his hair. she signaled him over and started messing with his hair. she tried doing the same thing to his hair as she did to Dragoneel's hair but like his twin, his hair stand put. She gave up and turned to Makarov.

"Is your guild always this excitable?" she nodded to the guild members that were bumbling a mile a second.

"Yes these brats are." He sent her his widest grin an she smiled back

"Um… excuse me." A mick voice caught her attention. She looked to see a blue haired girl with a white exceed in her arms.

"Yes?"

"My name is Wendy and I was wondering if what you said was true that you were the sister of Acnologia."

"Yep!" she gave her a toothy grin and Wendy's blood ran cold.

"Wait you mean tell me that you are his sister and you didn't stop him from attacking seven years ago!" snapped Gajeel

"Yep!" again she had that grin

"Why? Didn't you know the trouble he would cause?"

"Yeah but I didn't really care because I'm not his babysitter and besides if had of stopped he would've come back and destroyed all of Fiore." She sound bored with the conversation and went back to messing with Natsu's hair who didn't think to escape when she was distracted.

He gave pout and endured the fuss over his hair. Happy and Blackie fell over laughing while the rest of the guild stared in shock and amazement for she kept the raging idiot under control. Natsu looked over to Dragoneel who looked very uncomfortable with everyone around him. He took extra notice of Lucy walking over to him and giving him a kind smile that made his twin blush and him to narrow his eyes. He didn't want Lucy to get close to his twin vice versa. He walked over to them and gave a big grin.

"Hey Luce you want to go on a mission?" asked Natsu trying to keep his emotions in check

"Sure." Lucy smiled and went over to the board to find a mission for team Natsu. She found the perfect. It allowed them to destroy anything they wanted and they got paid 1,000,000 Jewels. She walked over to the calm Mirajane and handed her the mission. She signed it and took notice of Natsu's hostile aura with his twin. She got mischievous look in her eye.

"Lucy, why don't you ask Dragoneel if he wants to go on a mission with the five of you?"

"You know that might be good idea it would give Natsu and Dragoneel a chance to catch up." Lucy sound really excited that it creped Mira out a little bit.

"Hey Dragoneel do you want to go on a mission with us?"

He was about to decline but the look Moonlight gave made him clamp his mouth shut and nod his head. Moonlight smiled and picked up Makarov. She put him on a table and began to talk with him about something and he nodded his head in agreement. The rest of team Natsu agreed to take the mission and leave within the hour. They went their separate ways to pack and met up at the train station.

Happy and Blackie were chatting away and enjoying each other company oblivious to the deadly aura surrounding Natsu as he stared at his twin. The two decided to head to Natsu's house to pack his things for Dragoneel had no clothes. Dragoneel noticed his twin's sour mood, stopped and turned to face his twin.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He quickly answered

"There is something wrong. Now talk." Snapped Dragoneel

"Do you like Lucy?!" Natsu blurted out

"No and how could I don't even know her."

Natsu nodded his head and kept walking forward with Dragoneel following behind. He let out a breath he been holding and grinned. He was happy that his twin didn't like Lucy because he liked her. He wasn't sure as to when he started feeling love for Lucy he just knew he had it. He loved it when the guild would think he was dense to emotions but contrary to their belief he knew a lot more about emotions than he let on. He felt emotions a lot stronger than regular mages.

They reached his house and Natsu started packing. Dragoneel watched his twin's mode change from anger and jealousy to happiness. Dragoneel narrowed his eyes at his twin. He knew his twin loved the one called Lucy and he also knew that he was playing that guild for fools when he pretended to be an idiot. He knew Natsu excelled at that and it irked him to no end. He often wondered why his twin would do that but then again it was Natsu not someone one could understand unless you shared the same blood as him. He turned back to in the direction of the guild and sighed. He hoped to get out of town soon and away from his twin.

He gave a sad smile in thinking about leaving him but he had no choice. In order to keep their family secret a secret he had to leave. He let out a small flame as he breathed out. He watched Blackie enjoy himself with Happy and decided to let Blackie stay with his twin. He turned to leave and stopped once he felt Natsu grab his shoulder. He glanced behind to see his full of worry and fear.

"You're not leaving again? Are you?" Natsu's voice was barely above a whisper he sounded like a scared child.

"No, not yet." He kept is voice void of any emotions

"Dragoneel please…" he was cut off by Dragoneel pressing his forehead to his and smiled.

"I can't stay, not with the council after me. It would only put you in danger. Besides you have that girl called Lucy to woo and you have that annoying ice freak in check." Dragoneel stated

Natsu smiled, nodded and started to talk about all the ways to beat up Gray. Dragoneel followed behind and started laughing. He felt Blackie land on his shoulder and he knew that his twin was not going to let it go.

The two reached the train station and saw Erza radiating a deadly aura. Natsu let out a squeak and hid behind Dragoneel. Who only sighed in return and headed for the train he stopped as he saw Natsu trying to back away from it.

"Don't tell me you still get motion sickness twin." He was smiling as Natsu quickly shook his head but paled considerably. He walked over and grabbed his scarf dragging him onto the train, ignoring his twin's plea for help. He dropped onto the floor and kept smiling.

"I hate you." Natsu managed to say without puking

"Natsu, why don't you sit with me?" Asked Lucy

He could only nod in reply and sit next to her. Lucy let him lay his head in her lap. Dragoneel shook his head and noticed that someone else was with them. He took notice of the person's silver hair and gave a questioning look to the red head.

"I asked Lisanna to join us. Just in case something goes wrong and…"

"You don't trust me. You wanted someone to help you just in case I decide to cause havoc." Dragoneel sounded rather bored

"Yes and if you…" Erza was cut off by Dragoneel leaning into her face. His eyes were cold and full of hatred.

"It would take more than a pretty little twig to stop me and also if I wanted to cause havoc I would've done it the moment I got to your guild. So don't even try to act tough when I can smell your fear." His eyes animalistic and stepped back and watched as the silver haired girl stood up ready to attack.

He shrugged and leaned against the seat. Oh how he hated people and wished to be far away from these people as possible. He closed his eyes and gave a shudder when remembered that once they got back from this mission he going to put into the biggest bone crushing hug ever from Moonlight. He paled and soon felt sick hoping this mission would last forever. He sunk in his feeling very sick and dreading the return home. He felt Blackie nudge him in concern and he told Blackie what he was thinking and both shuddered at the thought. Then Blackie told Happy who paled and panicked with the other two. They decided to let Natsu rest and not worry about the pain he would feel they got back. they spent the rest of the ride to the unknown town in fear and tried to get some sleep.

**I tried to make this chapter have less drama and more humor but I'm not if that is what happened. Thank you for reading, reviewing, favoring, and following this story. :D **


	5. Mission and Insults

Dragoneel woke up as he felt the train come to a stop. He held in a giggle as he felt a Blackie's tail rub against his neck. He looked around to see the rest of Natsu's team asleep. He took extra notice of Lucy sleeping form leaning against the window. He quickly turned his gaze to Happy who was falling off the seat. He picked him up and put him back onto the seat. Feeling restless he got up and walked around the now stopped train. He took notice of the town the train stopped in. It was a small town and it looked abandoned. The houses were falling apart the train station looked ancient and the smell of the place made him feel sick.

He got off the train and tried figuring out why it stopped. He walked up to the conductor as he seemed to be scrambling to get the train started. The conductor was yelling orders and shaking. Dragoneel figured he had a bad feeling about this place also. He also hoped that this wasn't the place they had to destroy. He had a nagging feeling that if they did destroy this place something would be released and his instincts were telling him to get out of town.

He went back onto the train and saw Lucy staring at him in confusion. He shook his head and looked over to his twin, who was also awake and on edge. The rest were still asleep and he was grateful for that. They nodded to each other and realized that this mission was going to be harder than they thought. Soon the train jerked again and they were off to their original destination. He glanced out the window as they kept going and sighed in relief.

Dragoneel's ear twitched to see his twin hunched over and about ready to puke. He laughed and helped him hang his head out the window. He smiled fondly at him and pulled him back when he felt him slipping out the window.

Dragoneel felt a hand land on his shoulder and he jerked around to see Lucy. She gave him a warm smile that caused him to blush and smile back. Lucy in return blushed and turned her gaze. She couldn't understand the feeling that was growing inside her but one she could distinguish and that was guilt. She didn't know why but for some reason she felt like she was cheating on Natsu even though she wasn't dating him. She fidgeted as she felt Dragoneel's gaze on her. Dragoneel in turn tilted his head in confusion and sniffed. He knew that scent Lucy was admitting and it made him let out a small chuckle. He silenced it when his twin growled at him. He gave him a pointed look and Natsu gave a glare. The two were in a deadlock for dominance and Lucy was caught in between it.

"Back off Dragoneel." Natsu growled under his breath

"Why? I don't have feelings for the blonde. I just think she might be a little attractive." Growled out Dragoneel.

Natsu's eyes narrowed and were ready to lounge for his twin but stopped when the train jerked. He fell backwards onto Lucy and she let out a yelp. Her eyes narrowed as she stood up and took a deep breath and screamed, "Natsu!"

Her scream woke up the rest of the team. They all jumped up prepared to act but sniffled a laugh when the show a scared Natsu and an angry Lucy. Gray let out a laugh as Lucy kicked Natsu in the next booth. Happy hid behind Blackie as Blackie shook his head and mumbled something about that being a tap and not an actual kick. Dragoneel sighed and walked over the farthest booth away from them and closed his eyes about to go deep into slumber when Happy landed on his lap and pulled his cheek.

Dragoneel shot him a glare and Happy just smiled away. He reached to grab Happy by his tail and send him flying into Natsu but stopped. He instead decided to flick him on the nose. Happy let out a squeak in surprise and grabbed his nose but didn't fly off. His eyes filled with tears and Dragoneel gave him a pointed look.

"Don't try that with me. I barely tapped you." Calmly stated Dragoneel

Happy kept sniffling but nodded his head and went over to mess with Blackie who in return pulled his tail and they both laughed. Dragoneel shook his head with a small smile tugging at his lips and he looked out the window in thought. He thought back to when he first meets Moonlight and how she almost killed him for being an idiot. The memory made him smile.

"Dragoneel?"

Dragoneel turned his head to see his twin barely an inch away from his face and getting closer by the second. He blinked and pushed him away.

"What is it Natsu?" He sounded annoyed but was actually quite the opposite.

"I was wondering. When we get back…." He paused and glanced at Dragoneel to finish his sentence because to him it was really awkward to ask him something that most likely end up with him being put in another head lock.

"You want me to tell how I met Moonlight huh?" Dragoneel asked while raising his eyebrow.

Natsu smiled and nodded his head like a kid who was just asked if they wanted candy. Dragoneel just shook his head and nodded in response. Natsu let out a yell of joy but went down when the train jerked to a stop.

Dragoneel laughed for the first time he was on the mission and helped his twin up. However, he knew there was something more that his twin wanted to ask but not in front of the rest of his guild mates. He had a feeling he knew what it was. This is why he wanted to quickly get this mission over with and disappear again before Natsu asked his question and finds out their family ties.

As the group exited the train Natsu ran off toward the nearest place that had food but stopped when he saw that the town was a dump, every building was barely standing. Natsu smiled because that means he gets to go on a rampage and not get in trouble. He took off ready to destroy but was pulled to a stop by Lucy grabbing his scarf and Erza yelling his name.

"Yes Erza?" he gave her a pout

"We don't know what's going on so don't do anything just yet."

Natus pouted even more and looked at his twin with pleading eyes. Dragoneel stared back and nodded his head. Natsu grinned and took off with hands a blaze. He headed for the nearest building and destroyed it.

"How dare you undermine me Dragoneel!" snapped Erza

He just shrugged and followed his twin with Happy and Blackie in tow. His nose picked up something and followed the scent only to lose it shortly afterwards. He frowned and saw the entire town ablaze. He smirked knowing that this is what his twin needs a chance to release that extra energy. He felt Happy cling to him as he watched his twin run rampant on the town. He patted Happy's head and let out a low growl that got his twin's attention. He let out a few more growls in short burst and rhythm. Natsu nodded his head and devoured the flames along with Dragoneel.

Lucy watched in amazement at how the two dragon slayer twins were able to communicate with one another in the form of growls and grunts. Gray stood there in shock at how much power Natsu had hidden within him and even then he knew there was more to it than meets the eye. Lisanna's eyes were wide from fear. She had never seen Natsu let loose like that before and judging from Erza's expression neither did she.

The twins came back over and both had the grin on their face and Happy flew and landed on Natsu's head. He was still shaken up but was calmer than when he was when he saw the entire town on fire.

"Hey Happy lets head back that way we can get you a giant fish and same for Blackie." Natsu stated

"No!" Erza shouted

"Huh? Why not?" Natsu sounded confused and tilted his head to let everyone know it.

"You destroyed the town when I said not too and we didn't even get the money for it." By the end of it Erza was steaming mad and the rest of the group backed off.

"It's no big deal. I had Blackie locate the person who hired us and he should be back with the money in no time or with the person who hired us." Stated a rather bored Dragoneel

Erza could only glare at him. The rest of the team was in shock because no one talked back to Erza and didn't get punished for it. Blackie came back with the person who hired them not long after that argument. It was an old man and he was in an argument with Blackie.

"Don't drop me you flying cat!"

"For the last time I won't!"

"Oh Yeah!" He said as he started to slip from Blackie's grip. Blackie quickly dug his claws into the man's shirt to keep him from falling.

"See you almost dropped me then cat." Snapped the old man

"Be quiet. I didn't so hush before I decide to actually drop you!" Yelled Blackie

"You do that and you won't get paid."

Blackie gave a snort and saw the group up a head. "Thank you; I can get rid of you now. Stupid old man."

The old man just sent Blackie a glare and waved to the group of mages. Blackie not so gently put the old man down and flew over to Dragoneel muttering curses under his breath causing Happy to giggle and the two dragon slayers to smile. The old man shook his fist at Blackie and Blackie stuck out his tongue in return.

"So you are the mages that got rid of this old town for me."

"Yes sir, we are sorry we didn't come to you first sir." Erza said while sending a glare to Natsu and Dragoneel

"No problem. Oh and my name is …."

"Stupid old man!" Blackie shouted

"No it's not you stinking old cat. My name is Roy. Nice to meet all of you. Thank you for destroying this town. This town has caused so much pain and despair. We are glad to see it go." Roy's eyes filled with pain and lost hope but his eyes soon brightened up as he handed them the money. They took it without another word and headed back to the guild. Blackie turned around and stuck his tongue out at Roy. Roy sent him a glare and walked off.

It didn't take them long to get back to the guild and for them to be in complete shock at what they saw. There in front of the guild stood a beautiful black dragon that looked rather bored and hungry.

**I tried to add some comedy to this chapter and I have the feeling I failed. Please enjoy this chapter and let know what all of you think. I read through this and tried to find mistakes but I know there were some that were missed. **


	6. Dragon and secrets

The dragon stared at the six mages and the two exceeds and licked its fangs. The mages tensed and prepared for a fight. Their eyes widened in awe as the dragons wings spread open. Its wings were a translucent black and the bones creating the wings looked as though they were made of crystal. The dragon's scales were a beautiful shade of onyx that reflected the light to a darker shade. The dragon stood up on its four legs and stretched each muscle rippling under the scales. The eyes of dragon are what caught the attention of mages. The deep pools of purple staring into their eyes. The mages prepared to attack but Blackie stopped them by flying into the dragon and hugging its snout. The dragon smiled then snorted.

"Is it just me or does Blackie know that dragon?" asked a shocked Gray

They all nodded and turned to look at Dragoneel who suddenly disappeared.

"That coward disappeared!" yelled Lisanna

Natsu looked around in panic for the dragon reared its head back as though it was preparing to attack. The mages prepared for battle but a laugh got them to stop. They turned to see their master sitting down laughing at them. He came around the dragon and sent the dragon an amused look. The dragon in return rolled its eyes and flew off somewhere. The master was still laughing his head off as the mages looked more and more confused. He shook his head and signaled for them to follow. The guild was unusually quiet as though the dragon had sucked all the rowdiness out of the guild. They were looking around in fear and concern while the master kept on laughing.

Everyone looked at him as though he lost his mind. The master hopped onto the bar and kept laughing. Mira gave him a concerned look and he just waved her off. Soon he was able to pull himself together and began speaking while trying to keep a straight face.

"Brats, that dragon was no threat to …"

"What do you mean not a threat?" yelled Gray "That dragon was about to attack use with whatever power it had and on top of that it even scared Dragoneel away."

"I have to agree with Gray had you not have come out when you did I free what it would have done to us." Calmly stated Erza

"Yeah!" the rest of the guild yelled

However at their response Makarov started laughing again. He fell over because he was laughing too hard. He soon started hitting the ground with his fist and laid there gasping for air because he laughed so hard. Finally he got back onto the bar and explained everything.

"I am going to explain who that dragon was and no one will interrupt me." He sent the entire guild a glare and then spoke. "The dragon was not a treat because the dragon was Moonlight. She got bored of her human form and decided to turn into a dragon to wait for Team Natsu and Dragoneel but all you thought she was threat and prepared to attack even though she was just rearing her head back to let out a sneeze because of Blackie's fur going into her nose." He was trying his hardest not to laugh his head off.

"Oh really." Lisanna sounded sarcastic

Makarov sent her a glare and turned his attention to Natsu. Natsu was no longer paying attention to them and was looking around for Dragoneel. His eyes were full of worry and concern. Makarov walked over to him and shook his head, then signaled for him to fall him up to his office. The rest of the guild watched in silence as the two disappeared into his office.

"Natsu about Dragoneel." Natsu's eyes looked expectant. "He decided to leave for a while to fix some things that have happened in the past seven years."

"How do you know this? Did he tell you? Why did he not tell me? Why?" Natsu started to panic because he was losing his twin again.

"No he did not tell me but I had a feeling he was going to." Makarov had a serious tone in his voice and his head went down in thought but it was interrupted by a loud roar.

Their heads jerked in the direction of the roar and quickly ran down to see what made that sound. The black dragon came back and this time she had Dragoneel on her back and he looked really annoyed. Blackie was on the top of her head and he was waving. Moonlight turned her head and picked up Dragoneel and placed him in front of the guild. She nudged him toward Natsu and sent a warning growl.

Dragoneel looked back at her and then looked back at Natsu and sighed. "Natsu…I…" He got cut off by Natsu hugging him but he moved out of the hug and shook his head. "Natsu I need to leave immediately."

"Why?" Natsu's voice nearly cracked

"I just…"

"The past is coming." Calmly stated Moonlight

"What past? Dragoneel?" Natsu looked confused and concerned

Dragoneel turned gaze to the ground and clinched his fist then relaxed them. He released a sigh and turned to leave. He walked past Moonlight and signaled for Blackie to follow. Blackie however didn't. He just stayed on Moonlight's head and stared at Happy.

"Dragoneel, I like it here. It's the first time we had a place to come back to. I don't want to leave it." Blackie reasoned and flew over to Happy facing the back of Dragoneel's head.

Dragoneel nodded and kept walking but a tail slamming in front of him made him stop. He turned around to see Moonlight looking at him with concern. Then he felt her tail wrap around him and pull him into her.

"Dragoneel don't you think it's time for you to start trusting others." Her voice was a whisper

He could only nod in response and Moonlight released a pleased growl. She gently set him down onto the ground and nudged him in the direction of the guild and his twin. Natsu latched onto to him and sent him the pout. Even though Dragoneel could see it was a way for Natsu to hid his unshed tears. Dragoneel sighed and nodded his head with a little smirk then bobbed Natsu on the head. Natsu then grabbed his head and sent his twin a playful glare. The rest of the guild began to cheer at their new member.

Lucy stood there smiling at the two but blushed when Dragoneel turned his gaze to her and grinned. She felt her heart beat increase and wondered why then when she heard Natsu call her name and have that same grin it doubled. She wondered why her heart was beating so fast for the twins. It never happened before with Natsu but when she thought that she was going to lose the two it pained her.

She knew she only met Dragoneel a couple of days ago and she had known Natsu for 14 years and yet she couldn't help but feel that the new emotions stirring inside her had something to do with the appearance of Dragoneel and his unknowing ability to win over the heart of others even though he is scary. She felt a hand get place don her shoulder and she jumped with a shriek. Quickly turning around she saw a naked Moonlight smiling at her and nodding her head.

Lucy in turn tilted her head but Moonlight held up her finger to her lips signaling her to be quite. Lucy nodded in understanding and had feeling Moonlight knew her dilemma but didn't get to ask when she heard a loud whistle and cat calls. She didn't need to turn around to know the guild ran out to see what was wrong she gave out that shriek.

"Moonlight did you have to transform back before I could find you new clothes to wear." Stated an irritated Dragoneel

"Maybe." Moonlight began to tease him her tail swinging back and forth in amusement.

Makarov smiled and slowly snaked his hand behind Moonlight and smacked her butt. She jumped in surprise and growled at Makarov who looked innocent but still had his hand on her butt. Dragoneel growled too and started fussing at Moonlight. Moonlight only laughed and took off running with Dragoneel hot on her tail. Lucy soon followed to prevent the town from getting destroyed because Dragoneel was radiating heat and melting the streets. Natsu followed soon after and eventually the entire guild was cahsig after the dragon and dragon slayer.

The chase lasted for two hours until Moonlight came to a stop in front of a clothing store. She got tackled by Dragoneel who tried to cover her up from the prying eyes of the male population in Magnolia. He reached his hand back for something and Blackie dropped a blanket in his hands and covered Moonlight up. Moonlight sent him an annoyed look and kicked him off of her, then walked into the clothing store to find something to wear.

"Is she always like that?" asked Natsu

"Yes."

"Oh man how will we handle her?"

"We don't the only thing we can do is let her do what she wants and pray it doesn't result in our demise."

Blackie nodded his head in agreement and flew over to the other exceeds. The rest of the guild shuddered at Dragoneel's explanation and Makarov paled considerably from thinking about all of the bills he will receive from the damage Moonlight will cause. Moonlight hearing their conservation giggled and came out wearing a dark purple dress that went to her knees but no shoes. The dress moved with little effort as she walked and seemed to flow behind her like cape or cloak. There was a hole in her dress for her tail. She walked over to Dragoneel and began messing with her hair.

"Oh right I nearly forgot." Moonlight stated matter of factly

"What was that?" Dragoneel asked dreading the answer

"This!" She pulled Dragoneel and Natsu into a bone crushing hug. Both boys reached out their hands and a signal for help but the guild shook their heads and held up their hands signaling they were on their own. Blackie quickly tried to fly away with Happy but Moonlight's tail wrapped around them and pulled them into a hug also. The four were soon losing consciousness but Moonlight held on tight. Fro she knew that she would most likely not be able to hold onto them like this again not when the past is coming to meet up with the future.

**I tried to have some humor in this chapter but I don't think I did I good job of doing so. So please review and tell me what you think "the past" is or any suggestions as to how to make this story have more humor and not so much drama until "the past" shows up. Thank you for reading until the next chapter bye bye. :D**


	7. who is Erza and a secret revealed?

Moonlight released the four from the bone crushing hug and released a giggle when she saw the four lying on the ground unconscious. She glanced around looking for something but shrugged and picked the four up heading back to the guild. The others followed and held looks of confusion. Lucy followed close to Moonlight just in case the four wake up and cause trouble for her. It didn't take them long to reach the guild and Moonlight dropped onto the floor and walked over to the bar. She glanced around in boredom and decided to create a little trouble.

"Okay since we will be staying here a while and I obviously can't stay with Natsu and Dragoneel. I need a place to stay." She stated as a matter of fact

Everyone looked at each other with a panic because none wanted to volunteer to shelter Moonlight for fear of being hounded by Dragoneel. Some of the male guild members got perverted smiles while others shook their heads in fear. Lucy looked around and sighed then spoke up.

"I will house Moonlight until she can find a place to stay permanently."

Moonlight smiled and walked over to her then hugged her. Lucy had a light blush but hugged her back.

The rest of the guild looked at her as though she was crazy but they soon backed off when Moonlight sent them a glare. Lucy sighed and headed over to the bar to get something to eat from Mira who had made her way back. Moonlight followed behind her but stopped when smelled something she really did no want to smell. She turned around to face to doors and saw flower growing outside. She snorted and went over to the bar to talk with Makarov.

Shortly after she did the four unconscious males woke up and looked around to see the guild taking among themselves. Natsu hope up and ran over to Lucy and try to steal some of her food. She in return hit him on the head and yelled.

"Natsu it's bad enough you eat the food in my apartment but now you want the food I eat here!" Lucy was turning into Erza two and Natsu quickly backed up. Blackie started laughing along with Happy. Dragoneel ignored them and went on about his business by heading out of the guild to locate a place to think. He ended up finding a field to sit and think in. His mind raced as many questions flowed through his head. The most important one was how long would he be able to stay before the magic council decided to come and arrest him. He released a sigh and nearly jumped when a hand was placed on his shoulder. He looked up to see Moonlight smiling down at him. He placed his hand on hers and gave a small smile back.

"Thinking about how long we will be able to stay?" Her voice was soft and understanding

"Yes."

"Yeah form how the air is smelling we won't be able to stay long but at least enjoy the stay while we can and maybe find love along the way."

Dragoneel tensed at her comment about her comment about finding love but said nothing. He knew it was true that he could find love here but he could not be sure. The way he is love is an impossible thing right now. His thoughts kept him from noticing a pink haired ninja trying to sneak up on him. Within a matter of seconds the pink haired ninja pounced and knocked Dragoneel to the ground. This caused him to growl and get ready to knock the person out but he stopped himself once he realized it was Natsu.

He glared at his twin only to start laughing when he saw what his twin looked like. He had welt on his head and was banged up. He was shaking and clinging for life with tears in his eyes. Curious as to what can make his happy go lucky twin like this he got up and dragged him back to the guild.

"No! Don't take me back there Erza two is out! I won't to live!" Natsu's voice was filled with panic

"One who is Erza and two who is Erza two?" Dragoneel asked with a touch of curiosity

"You went on a mission with them not to long ago."

Dragoneel stopped walking and looked at his twin in confusion. He remembered a bounce of blobs that came on the mission with them and the blonde girl but that was it. He thought about it more but still nothing rang a bell. He got frustrated when he got confused and he hated that so he decided to let it go. Natsu stared at his tin in amazement as to how quickly he could forget people especially those he just recently met. Natsu soon felt his twin walk again and began to panic all over again. He did not want to face Lucy right now for she was angry. He begged all the way to the front of the guild not take him back there but his pleases fell on deaf ears.

Dragoneel kicked open the doors and glanced around the loud and dysfunctional guild to look for these two Erzas. He held up his twin and shook him.

"Hey twin! Who are these two Erzas who speak of?" Dragoneel's question caused the entire guild to remain quite. They looked at him as though he had lost his mind. They glanced at Erza as she stood there in shock because everyone knew who she was. It nearly impossible to not know who the queen of the fairies was but here she stands corrected. Natsu's twin does not know who she is.

Makarov started laughing his head off to point that he fell off the bar and landed on the floor rolling. To him this was priceless but at the same time understandable. For Dragoneel had never really been in the guild before except for that one time when he found the two in the forest lost and alone but that was it because Dragoneel had to leave immediately after that once the magic council found out what he could become. So naturally he wouldn't know a thing about the guild nor care about it. He knew that his only concern was his twin brother and that was it. Everything else mattered not.

Makarov's laugh filled the guild but no one dared to speak as Erza walked over to Dragoneel. She stood in front of him and remained silent.

"Are you Erza one?" asked a confused Dragoneel

"Yes but there is only one of me." Her voice still covered in shock

"Really but my twin here said there was two of you and how scary you are supposed to be. However to me you look like a lost child. Yep a lost child. Not scary at all." His words were blunt and unintentionally harsh.

The entire guild sucked in a breath for no one called Erza not scary and a lost child. They all tried to get out of her way as she began to radiate a deadly aura. Natsu started shaking but Dragoneel only snorted. He walked around her still dragging his twin and headed over to Makarov. He tilted his head at the old man and nudged him with his foot, completely ignoring the angry woman behind him. He nudged Makarov with his foot again only to get another laugh out of him. So Dragoneel only shook his head and looked around to find Moonlight because he remembered talking to her in the field but she disappeared once his twin showed up. He hoped she was staying out of trouble but he knew her too well and knew that she was most likely causing trouble than staying out of it.

Moonlight walked around a cave area and sighed. Her head felt like it was about to explode and then compress then explode again. She grabbed her head and tried to slow down her breathing. She managed to get the pain to go away but she knew it would not last in her human form. She keeps forgetting that she can't stay looking human for long or otherwise her mind will fill with great pain.

She walked deeper into the cave and sighed as she picked up a scent she hasn't smelled in seven years. Her brother the dragon of apocalypse, Acnologia. She walked only a few more steps until she was greeted with a puff of hot air as her brother started to wake up from his nap. She stared at him until he cracked open an eye and then stretched his entire body that nearly took up the entire cave. He stared at her in curiosity then his eyes narrowed when he saw her fall to her knees.

"It's pathetic that you keep on this façade as human when you know that it could end your own life." His voice was cold and harsh.

"Be quiet brother I have reason for this form." She growled out

"Oh really then don't come to me when you breathe your last breathe." His sounded arrogant and uncaring as ever

Moonlight only shook her head before she transformed into her true form of the dragon. To him she looked just a beautiful as she did when she was first born. He shook his head in disbelief as to how she would prefer her human form over her true dragon form was beyond him. He watched as she sighed in relief and lay down to take a nap. He could only shake his head and crawl over her to look for something to eat. Even though he was once human he can't stand their scent or their presence but his sister could. It still puzzled him but he decided to let it go for now because he knew that something was coming and he had feeling it had something to do with those fire Dragon Slayer twins, the actual birth children of his sister Moonlight and the fire dragon Igneel.

**Sorry for the late update. I hope you liked this new chapter and please review and tell me what you think. Also Fairy Tail does not belong to me it belongs Hiro Mashima. Bye bye for now :D**


	8. More unravelings and unknown jealousy

Acnologia walked around the forest looking for food and thinking about the hell his sister done caused by bearing the children of the king of the fire dragons Igneel. He sighed as he found herd of deer and began to hunt them down. By the end of it he managed to kill 20 and let the rest go. He just didn't feel up to killing more than that. He haled his kill back to the cave and dropped them on the cave floor. He watched his sister sleep and walked out again. No matter how much he loves her, he still can't get over the fact that she prefers to remain in her human form even though it could kill her. He shook his head and went to go terrorize some human town to get rid of his frustration. Glancing back he snorted then smiled then took off into the sky.

Not long after Acnologia left Moonlight woke up to see her brother gone and the dead deer on the floor. She sighed and went over to eat. She devoured five and left the rest for her brother. She soon heard shouts of terror and she figured that her brother was most likely blowing off some steam. She could only shake her head as the screams soon dissipated into the wind, soon the beating of her brother's wings and the hard landing of his feet landing on the ground. She glanced up to see him staring at her with a curios gaze.

"Why did you not eat?" His voice laced with curiosity

"I'm not that hungry." Moonlight's vice faltered at the end

"Don't lie to me." His voice became hard

She could only look away from him and turn back into her human form. She slowly stumbled out of the cave and headed back to the guild. She could still feel her brother's intense gaze on her back. She managed to get to the front doors of the guild and she slammed the newly repaired doors open and shattered them again. The entire guild jumped in their seats and turned to see her standing there smiling.

The entire guild sighed and went back to their rowdy ways. Moonlight only giggled with struggle but luckily no one noticed. She quickly walked over to Makarov and signaled for him to follow her but before she could even get up the stairs a table hit her in the back of her head. The entire guild stopped and quickly ran to the door as a deadly aura surrounded her. She slowly turned around her eyes blazing and her teeth morphing into her dragon fangs. She jerked her head and a wall of fire blocked the only exit. The guild members panicked even more because they were stuck in a room with a very angry dragon.

Natsu and Dragoneel looked at each other as they slowly made their way to the nearest corner in order to not be seen by the raging female walking toward the door. Lucy quickly ducked behind the bar with Levy, Mira, Wendy and the exceeds. She watched in horror as members were sent flying left and right with lumps on their heads. She covered Wendy's eyes as a bloody and knocked out Elfman landed in front of them. The carnage soon ended with nearly every member on the ground unconscious. They watched in horror as her tail swung back and forth knocking everything onto the ground but then Lucy noticed something and it didn't look good for Moonlight. Lucy noticed that Moonlight seemed to nearly stumble and fall when she walked back over to Makarov and from the way Makarov's eyes widened; she guessed he saw it too. She only hoped that Dragoneel didn't see it because if Natsu was any speculation then she had a feeling that if Dragoneel saw Moonlight like that than he would instantly jump to conclusions and demand to know who hurt her.

Her hop however was shattered when she saw the twins walking over to Moonlight and their words froze her blood.

"Why do you smell like Acnologia?" Natsu's voice was demanding and had a undertone of a growl in the end

"I went to visit him in the forest not too far from here." Moonlight looked exhausted and not in the mood to argue.

"Why?" Dragoneel's voice was barely a whisper

"I needed to…" She was cut off by Makarov

"She needed to get his location for me because there has recently been an increase in supposed dragon attacks on villages and towns. I only wanted to make sure that they were not the result of Acnologia going on a rampage again. Though I have a feeling that the most recent attack was most likely him. Am I correct?" His eyebrow went up in question

Moonlight nodded her head. "He must've gone out to blow off some steam but form what I saw he only destroyed the buildings no casualties."

"Alright. Now you two go help the girls tend to our family, okay." Makarov voice sounded childish in the end but the unspoken words were _drop it_.

The twins reluctantly walked away and Makarov with Moonlight went into his office. He closed the door and sighed but started laughing. He looked over at Moonlight who looked amused as well. He motioned for her to take a seat and he brought over a glass of water for her to drink. She took it greedily. He only smiled but then became serious.

"Moonlight, how long are you going to keep that form when you know it is dangerous to your health?" His voice laced with concern

"My brother said the same thing." Moonlight response was soft and her eyes looked tired and worn out

"He has a point even though I don't like him personally he does care about you and that I have to give him credit for."

Moonlight nodded and slowly got up only to fall back down. Makarov quickly went to catch her and didn't notice the several eavesdroppers on the other side of the door. Who quickly slammed the door open in response.

"Moonlight!" They all yelled

She glanced up and released an annoyed growl as several hands reached to help her up. She didn't put up much of a fight as they led her to the infirmary. She stared into the eyes of concern of Dragoneel who looked terrified and lost for he had never thought that the most stubborn and powerful dragon he had ever known could look so weak and tired. He clung to her hand and even though he never called her mom out loud she was still his mother. Natsu watched his twin and hugged him in comfort for he too was in a state of shock and fear. Lucy grabbed Dragoneel's other hand and gave it a gently squeeze for comfort. Wendy, Mira, Laxus, Gajeel and Levy only watched as the powerful female dragon slowly close her eyes to rest.

"Gramps, what is going on?" asked Laxus his voice void of all emotions

"She has stayed in that form for too long and it has taken a toll on the body. She needs to turn into her dragon form in order to heal herself and release the pain in her head." He voice was solemn

"Then let's move her someplace where she can transform and no one will find her." Gajeel voice came out harsher than he intended but he got his point across as the Laxus walked over to pick up the now sleeping Moonlight. They all filed out of the guild and got near a clearing and gently placed her down on the ground. Her body started glow and grow into the full dragon sized Moonlight they know. Her eyes were still closed but she looked more relaxed and less in pain.

Over the next five hours they all took shifts in watching her progress. Though most left to get food only two stayed behind and they were Natsu and Dragoneel. Those two were observing the black dragon as though she was going to die in the next two second. Their food was brought to them by Lucy who in the end sat behind the two and watched as they seemed to mimic each other's movements without releasing it. The two would lean to the same side, look at the same direction even eat the same way. It almost freaked Lucy out but she just watched in fascination.

She felt a pat on her shoulder to see Makarov as he sat next to her. He was also watching the twins in amazement. He had heard of the two acting exactly the same when was in distress but he had never seen it done before. So to him it was one the most magical things he had seen in the world full of magic.

"Lucy, this one of the rarest sights to see with those two."

"Why?"

"Those two have never done this before well not in front of other creatures other than Igneel." Makarov spoke in awe

"He is right bunny-girl. Those two form what I can see only do that when one in pain or feeling fear. As though they are both sharing the same emotion." Gajeel whispered loud enough for Makarov and Lucy to hear but low enough as to not disturb Natsu and Dragoneel.

Lucy could only nod and soon got distracted when Moonlight started to stir. It caught everyone's attention rather quickly and Wendy quickly rushed over to see if Moonlight was really waking up. They were greeted with an eye popping open and a loud yawn coming from the dragon's mouth. They all gathered around to see what Moonlight would do next. Moonlight stretched her muscular body and flared out her wings. Her wings shone in the sunset and mystified the on lookers.

"How long was I out?" Moonlight asked still slightly groggy

"Five hours! You stupid… stupid dragon!" Dragoneel yelled than hugged Moonlight's snout for it was the only thing he could wrap his arms around. Soon Natsu followed with Blackie and Happy.

"Why didn't you tell me that you couldn't stay in your human form for long? You scared me half to death when you collapsed."Dragoneel's voice was muffled by Moonlight's snout but she still heard him along with his sobs. Moonlight glanced to Natsu and saw him also on the brink of tears. He was holding it in but she had a feeling that he was also terrified as to what would happen to his twin if she were to die. Her gaze softens and wraps the four in her swings providing a comforting hug.

"I am sorry to have worried all of you." Moonlight calmly stated

"Good." Came Blackie's snarky reply

Moonlight good only laugh then she looked to Wendy who looked anxious. She tilted her head in confusion then recognized her scent as a sky dragon slayer then smiled and nodded at her. Wendy walked over to check on Moonlight's condition.

As Wendy was doing that, the others were all gathering around her. They were asking questions all at once but Moonlight answered them all. Makarov decided it would be the perfect time to pat Lucy's butt causing her to yelp in shock and Mira to give him a glare. He only laughed and looked Moonlight in the eyes then asked "Are you going to return to the guild or stay here?"

"She is going to stay here until she is fully healed." Said a cold voice that made shivers run up their spines.

They all looked around to find the location of the voice and saw a man standing there. He had pitch black hair cut short and spiked, pale almost translucent skin, intense purple eyes and what seemed to be permanent frown on his face. He was wearing dark blue jeans, a black button up shirt with the top two buttons undone. There was a white and black amulet hanging around his next though they could not make out the symbol on the amulet. There were several other necklaces around his neck. He had two leather bands on his right wrist and one on his left wrist. His wore black boots and had a chain hooked around his jeans.

Moonlight only snorted and turned he head away in annoyance. The others got into fighting stances while Dragoneel held onto Moonlight for dear life. Lucy looked at Dragoneel and blushed at his intense desire to stay with Moonlight. It made her in a sense like him more and that confused her as to in what way she liked him. Natsu taking notice of Lucy's change in scent when she looked at his twin growled in response but didn't know why but the giant dragon behind them did and she knew that things were about to get interesting between the three, but focused on the man that she knew was a giant nuisance.

Natsu stood in front of Lucy to act as a shield against the new comer. Though he could've sworn he knew the guy but could not place him. Makarov only sighed and looked Moonlight who looked even more annoyed at the arrival of the male who would not go away. Blackie tilted his head and then smiled then flew into the man's arms. The man petted his head and Blackie began to purr. Everyone else nearly fell over I shock.

"Blackie! What are you doing?!" yelled an annoyed Laxus

"Yeah, he could be an enemy wanting to kill Moonlight." Mira stated as she started to turn Satan soul.

"Blackie get back it's not safe." Pleaded Wendy

"He's fine though I can't say that moron he is clinging to." Stated Moonlight in a huff

"Huh?" Everyone said confused except for Blackie and Makarov

Moonlight sighed and looked at the man. "Do you want to tell them or should I?"

The man only shrugged and kept on petting Blackie who kept purring away as though nothing was wrong. The man looked at each and every one of them one by one and stopped when his gaze fell onto Dragoneel and Natsu. He only smiled at the two and then looked at Moonlight.

Moonlight snorted and began to speak. "That man right there is my brother the destructive moron or as you knows him Acnologia."

Time seemed to slow down and then the clearing was filled with "Wha… what did you say?!"

**Tada another chapter done. I am sorry if there is not a lot of humor in here but I will make the next one funnier especially sense Lucy is now starting to feel something for Dragoneel and Natsu's not going to be too happy with that. Also Acnologia has made his appearance and things are going to get juicy. Until then bye bye :D**


End file.
